


[APH/米英]Scar

by KamakuraKoiwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamakuraKoiwa/pseuds/KamakuraKoiwa
Summary: 腥味的风，带起轻柔的歌声，宛若游丝。甜美，清澈，微苦如黑醋栗，甜如丁香，裹挟着令人着迷的绝望。
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	[APH/米英]Scar

**Author's Note:**

> 文/鎌仓纲岩
> 
> -船长米X人鱼英  
> -斯德哥尔摩情节
> 
> -BGM：The Wolven Storm

乌云密布，天空呈现出朦胧的灰，远处传来轰隆的雷声，沉闷而压抑，仿佛要把天压得更低，濒临塌损的境地。浪花拍打在漆黑的礁石上，撞起翻涌的波涛，白色泡沫唰唰落回，逐渐消失在海面。  
太阳已经低到地平线上，因云层的遮蔽而看不清轮廓。海风将白帆吹得饱满，他们的船正向西航行，偶见空中有一两只海鸥掠过，宁静如同暴风雨的前夕。

水手们航行在这片海域已经有九天，这是个被世人称作危险之海的地方。传说大海深处藏着珍贵的秘宝，无论是王公贵族还是海盗，都深深地为此着迷。黄金、白银，玛瑙或是钻石？坊间流传的版本多得手指都数不过来，冒险故事经过人们添油加醋地传播，早已没了原样。不过，谁也不知道大海守护的秘密究竟是什么，那些起航寻宝的勇敢家伙们，没有一个成功回来。  
饶是见多识广的阿尔弗雷德船长，扬言要征服大海的冒险家，也在茫茫大海里丢了方向。

“船长。”  
“稳住船舵，继续向西前进。”年轻的航海家指挥道，站在甲板上，目光投向被灰暗气氛笼罩的海面。深蓝的海水泛起波澜，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里也涌动着意义不明的情绪。

传言这里是水手的葬身之地。

和那些人一样，阿尔弗雷德也是为寻宝而来，不过获取丰厚的财富不是他的主要目的，如果是那样他完全可以在本国做一名出色的雇佣兵军官，不必冒险出海。阿尔弗雷德是个不错的小伙子，与此同时，他还年轻气盛，不甘于普通的生活。天生的冒险精神和对英勇名声的渴望，一手促成了他现在的身份。

腥味的风，带起轻柔的歌声，宛若游丝。  
甜美，清澈，微苦如黑醋栗，甜如丁香，裹挟着令人着迷的绝望。

“请来我这边吧，来我怀中安睡。”  
叹息一般的歌声，婉转如同夜莺的曼妙，语尾微微上扬。

昔日，有无数的水手葬身鱼腹，他们矫健有力，白色船帆在海风中翻飞作响，指引前行的磁针并没有失灵。但当水浪间的海妖轻启双唇，完全展露出她们迷人歌喉的时候——噢，人们说，危险之海里游弋着一群怪物，她们相貌丑陋，可那甜美的歌声能让人神魂颠倒。女人一样的海妖，用歌声诱惑着往来的船员，于是他们失去理智，狂热地向幻觉中的声源驶去，忘记船身缓慢倾斜，忘记海水打湿甲板，任由风暴将船只推向漩涡的中心。

阿尔弗雷德有些微的失神。

“在那里！”  
水手们也听见了歌声，本能的恐惧促使他们要对可怕的海妖施以暴力。  
他们用铁钩捉住了它。

那人身鱼尾的生物挣扎着，鲜血从侧腹涓涓流下，染红了一小片海水。

不是传说中的丑陋怪物，它的歌声也不会引人失去控制，阿尔弗雷德确信自己是清醒的，直到和人鱼视线相对的刹那。  
那是怎样一双漂亮的眼睛啊，像湿润的水雾笼罩着一方丛林，这对祖母绿宝石的眸子应当就是危险之海的秘密。疼痛使他不断流下泪水，断线珍珠般挂在面颊。天空分明是阴沉的，他透明的尾鳍却在海水里闪光。

人鱼看着把他弄伤的那群人的船长——戴着与他气质不符的金边单片眼镜的青年，朝船这边跑来。腹部伤口浸泡在咸冷的海水中，浪花一阵接一阵地拍打过来，身体和精神上的刺痛使他弓起背不停发抖。  
阿尔弗雷德一把将他抱起，混合着粘稠血液的冰凉海水沾湿了船长的夫拉克外套。人鱼攥紧了船长的衬衣，与铁钩相连的绑线被阿尔弗雷德缠绕着抓在手中，他的眼角仍有泪，然而一声不发，不愿意向这群凶恶的掠夺者示弱。

虚掩的木门被阿尔弗雷德一脚踢开，他吩咐手下的人打满一整木桶的海水，将人鱼轻轻抱进去。接触到水的那一刻，人鱼像是得到解脱一样摆动起尾巴，却“嘶”地牵动了伤口。他没法自己把铁钩弄出来，被弯曲刺入的侧腹钻心地疼，眼前的人大概也算不上好家伙，可是除了他，再没有谁能帮到自己。

翡翠绿的眼睛注视着阿尔弗雷德，半干的泪迹，高贵的尊严，他未带一分哀求。  
这让阿尔弗雷德生出几分怜惜。

“忍着点。”  
行动派总是动作比话还快，船长用指腹按压着伤口边沿的皮肤，快速拔出铁钩。那凶器扎进肌肤很深，所幸只是垂直嵌入，拔出来也没有造成新伤。然而从伤口涌出一大摊血，阿尔弗雷德找来纱布和酒精，给他消毒止血。当人鱼把他的衬衣抓到起皱，紧张得不停喘气的时候，包扎结束了。

阿尔弗雷德说，在伤好之前，最好别想着回海里。  
阿尔弗雷德还说，该给他取个名字，以后就叫亚瑟吧。

亚瑟成了船长的俘虏。

不幸中的万幸，他没有受到这帮粗鲁家伙的亏待，每天都有各种各样从深海打捞起的新鲜鱼类和藻类送到他跟前，素食被除去枝梗，阿尔弗雷德将那些食物稍加料理后，亲自放到亚瑟旁边。每当临近黄昏时，他们会站在甲板上欣赏日落，阿尔弗雷德像初遇时那样抱着他，人鱼的尾巴就自然地垂下，贴在阿尔弗雷德的衣服上。

这家伙也并不是那么坏心眼，思绪漫无目的地飘散，人鱼收回目光，小心翼翼地朝阿尔弗雷德那边瞟，却不想两人的视线撞在一起。他一直看着自己，比海洋更明亮的蓝眼睛里，盛满了自己不懂的情绪，欢喜、满足、哀伤、犹豫、还有……不舍？  
他感到一丝害怕。

“阿尔弗雷德，我……”亚瑟轻微地挣扎起来，想要从他怀里逃出，可是对方健壮的手臂将他箍得更紧。  
“做什么？”阿尔弗雷德很容易地压制住亚瑟的动作，敞开衣领下的肌肤泛着蜜色，因常年锻炼而凸显出好身材。原本力气就敌不过对方，伤口又刚刚愈合，人鱼应该知道，自己远不是他的对手。  
况且他们还在远离海面的甲板上。

海风吹拂着发丝，水滴滑落下鱼尾，印出一圈圈水渍。人鱼光裸的肌肤尤其细腻，大概是长期生活在水中的缘故。相较而言，年轻的海盗船长在这方面就显得沧桑一些，搂在亚瑟手臂上的那只手，掌心有着厚茧，在他颈侧有几道稀疏的伤痕，已经快要看不见。脸庞还是二十出头的模样，稚气，却又常常散发出成熟男性的气质。

美丽的人鱼望进那一汪蔚蓝深潭，开始歌唱。

“大海汪洋如此危险，  
碧波粼粼，卷起狂风巨浪。  
白帆在风雨里飘摇，  
怒号的波涛把一切吞没。  
伟大的英雄们啊，  
你们的智慧和勇气令人赞赏，  
冒险传奇歌颂着你们的篇章。  
我的心切慕你，  
如花朵切慕雨水。  
应于此地，献上我的歌声，  
应于此地，接受我的祝福，  
若你的归途朝向远方，  
愿赛壬的祈祷带来安详。”

歌声终止在悠远的天际，人鱼金色的睫毛轻颤着，夕阳映照下，在眼睑投射下一片淡淡的阴影。

“唱完了？”阿尔弗雷德的语气变得非常温柔，尽管最近他一直在亚瑟面前表现出这样的态度。  
比天空更宽广，比大海更辽阔，那双蔚蓝的迷人眼睛注视着他，不加掩饰的感情透过两人间的距离，传达到了亚瑟那里。

“嗯。”垂下眼睫，亚瑟没有给予他想要的回应。

“你不劝说我留在这里？”海盗船长直截了当地质问他，“刚才你唱的歌，也是想让我回到故乡。”  
亚瑟没有说话，逃避似的闭上眼睛。

我想回去，他没敢在阿尔弗雷德面前说出来。  
我是人鱼，海洋才是我最好的归宿，我不应该像这样被你抱着，你也不应该像对待宠物那样，精心地照料我呵护我，将我养在陆地。  
我也有我的故乡。

既然伤好得差不多了，就放我回去吧。阿尔弗雷德，我们是时候告别了。

“这就算是……告别了。”亚瑟小声嗫嚅着，握在对方衣领上的手也慢慢松开。

“想回家？”  
“嗯……”

可不可以，不要离我远去？  
天籁的歌声，柔美的躯体，你这危险尽头的海妖，光是初遇时的一瞥，翠绿双眸盈满泪光，你就将我俘获入怀。

传说中人鱼会展露美妙的歌喉，极尽诱惑之事，然后将船员送入大海，任凭风浪将他们淹没。  
你没有那样做，但是，伟大的船长阿尔弗雷德如今已是你的俘虏。

美丽的人鱼，请将你的心留给我。  
我不愿割爱。

“我不要你走。”  
天空刮起冷冽的狂风，如同阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，灰蓝的海底下暗流汹涌。

亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德放倒在地下室的备用帆布上，准确来说是扔的，硬质木板硌得他后背生疼。刚要坐起来骂他什么毛病，那小子竟拿着刚从房间里翻找出的东西走了过来，步履带着是不容反抗的威压。

阴暗的光照下，船内弥漫着一丝发霉的味道，亚瑟躺在陈旧的帆布上，他的皮肤近乎病态的苍白，肌肤的微透明处能看到青色的血管。

亚瑟的胸口剧烈起伏，刚才还温柔抱起他的男人，此刻正在擦拭手里那把发亮的匕首。

“不！”他才刚刚养好伤，哪怕反抗也很虚弱。

阿尔弗雷德对此置若罔闻，他摁住那条人鱼，拼命摆动的尾巴上下翻飞，击中阿尔弗雷德的腿。暴虐的船长顺势用膝盖将亚瑟的反抗压住，这里没有人是他的对手，谁都不可以夺走他想要的东西。

“住手，你……你疯了！”  
撕裂般的疼痛从下体传来，一片半透明的鳞片被阿尔弗雷德强行刮去，他将那腥味的东西放在唇边亲吻，表情是亚瑟从未见过的虔诚。

“亚瑟，别离开我。”他好像在笑，又像是在哭。  
人鱼不可置信地瞪大眼睛，喉咙里的话语全都卡住了，他当然要回去，怎么可能永远在陆地上做船长的禁脔。见他没有回应，阿尔弗雷德再次举起了匕首，没有丝毫犹豫。

“求你做我的伴侣，陪着我，陪着我……”  
接连不断的刺痛夺取了亚瑟思考的能力，感到有鲜血从新伤涌出，他再也无法强撑。混沌的意识，愤怒的情绪，深入骨髓的痛觉，清醒的最后一刻，视线里残留着阿尔弗雷德的脸庞。

雷电交加的夜晚，轰隆声伴随闪电击破了大海的平静，风暴卷起船帆，在狂风里猎猎作响，地下室里却很安详，只听得见轻微的声响。  
亚瑟昏了过去，阿尔弗雷德就在身旁守着他，看他慢慢醒来。人鱼比第一次受伤时还要虚弱，怒瞪阿尔弗雷德的目光也显出倦怠的无力。

新伤又被包扎好了，阿尔弗雷德还细心地为他涂上止血药粉，可是伤害自己的人也是他，为什么不能让大家都好受一些呢？

“求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记。”  
低声呢喃着虔诚的话语，阿尔弗雷德跪下来亲吻他的手背，如同神像前做祷告的圣徒。

被人抓住，被刮去鳞片，再被治好伤口。  
尽管阿尔弗雷德只取走了三片，这数量对人鱼根本微不足道，但还是好痛。

他甚至在亚瑟的手腕系了一条银链，金属名牌上刻着“Alfred’s”几个单词。

那晚是他们关系的冰点，亚瑟翻来覆去睡不着，因为不想看见阿尔弗雷德，便背对着他暗自含泪。阿尔弗雷德守在地下室里，小心熄灭了室内仅有的煤油灯，一宿未眠。

翌日，两人仿佛心照不宣，谁也没提昨天发生的事情。不过亚瑟的食欲不太好，只吃了些海藻，其余都原封不动地退回去。

他不再愿意对阿尔弗雷德说话。

船长仍然每天陪伴在人鱼身边，为他准备食物，和他说话解闷，甚至连人带木桶一起搬到甲板，怕他见不到海洋心情低落，晚上再给抱回去。

危险之海的航程比想象中更长，他们在这里漂泊了一个月之久。船员们都有些倦怠，出航时的热情在日复一日中被消磨干净。阿尔弗雷德到船舱里检查了剩余的干粮，发现仅能勉强支撑航行完成，这几天大家都尽量在海里捕捞东西上来吃，他们的处境并不乐观。

“应该快到了。”依照航海地图和指南针的帮助，他们就快要驶出这片海域，阿尔弗雷德比划着地图，等离开危险海域后，他们距陆地只有一天航程。  
船队的水手都松了一口气，晚些时候他们拿了些酒出来，提前庆祝航行顺利。虽然没能在危险之海找到宝藏，但他们在来的路上劫掠了相当大一票，也算是有所收获。再继续耗在这里，谁知道能否平安回去呢，以前可没有人从这安全离开过，他们已经是大成功了。

如果不是半夜时船员的尖叫吵醒了隔壁房间的阿尔弗雷德，那个冒失的家伙失手打翻煤油灯，木板咔咔作响，焦灼的味道传到鼻腔中，铺天盖地的大火很快席卷船体。

“快！救火，用备用的淡水！”  
“夏佐去抢救财物，克里斯，你马上带着剩下的人弄些海水上来。”  
好不容易就要结束行程，陆地近在咫尺，眼下却遇上这等麻烦，阿尔弗雷德揍人的心都有了。

“嗯……？”人鱼睁开眼睛，刚才的喧闹也吵醒了他。  
“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德朝他苦笑了一下，“抱歉弄醒你了，但我真的……”

他弯下腰，如同他们相处的每一个黄昏，阿尔弗雷德从木桶里抱起了亚瑟。才从水里捞出的人鱼身上全是湿的，攀住阿尔弗雷德可靠的肩膀，然后被他横抱着，走到无数次来过的甲板。  
风吹起金色的头发，亚瑟第一次认真注视眼前的青年，那对湛蓝眸子是明亮的海洋。数日相处，除了他的偏执本性让亚瑟生恨，其他时候，其他时候……亚瑟从没被谁这样细心地对待过，复杂酸楚的情绪袭上鼻尖。烟雾被冷冽的海风吹散，窜起的火光连天空也要烧灼，慌乱、愤怒、心急，帆船失火搞得阿尔弗雷德狼狈不已，亚瑟突然轻笑出声，马上又变回原先的冷淡。

“笑什么？”船长歪头盯着美丽的翡翠色眼睛，半是愠怒半是笑意，他的船都烧起来了，人快要被搞疯了，而从强行挽留后数日不给他好脸色看的亚瑟，竟然在这个时候对他笑了。  
阿尔弗雷德，你好死不死运气倒霉撞在一起。

这个坏心眼的家伙，你看他眼睛里得意的神情，阿尔弗雷德想就这样把他扔下去。

“做什么？”人鱼淡淡开口。  
“我的船起火了，所以放你回去。”不顾对方欲迎还拒，阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住他，下巴蹭过人鱼的肩头，然后毫不犹豫地将他放回大海。

“你真让我意外。”尾巴在水里摆动，海水浸透了包扎的纱布，但已经不痛了。  
“别了，亚瑟。”

“别了。”  
这能否算一场美丽的邂逅，后会无期？

亚瑟起初这样想，不过再见到阿尔弗雷德却是日出后的事情。愚蠢的船长最终没能救回自己的帆船，水手们纷纷爬上木筏，而那家伙只顾着放自己回海，错过了时机。仗着体格健硕就肆意胡来，估摸着离陆地不远，便抛下木板自己游过去。终于在快被淹死前遇到事后追过来的亚瑟，人鱼艰难地拖着他游到沙滩，愤愤地捶了一下他的胸膛。  
昏迷的阿尔弗雷德什么也不知道，人鱼在他额头留下一个轻吻，悄悄游走了。

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM：《The Wolven Storm》——《The Witcher 3》  
> “You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet.”  
> 清晨时分，你逃离我的梦境。苦如黑醋栗，甜如丁香。”
> 
> *“求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记。”——出自《圣经·雅歌》8:6
> 
> 后记
> 
> 你们看的甜都是伪装的，真实食癖是斯德哥尔摩 & PWP and so on，嗯……
> 
> 感谢扎扎@Eliza-退休养老 推荐的歌，太好听了√


End file.
